NIC SZCZEGÓLNEGO
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Naiade. 4 rozdziały z 70 odcinkowej noweli.


**Naiade**

**NIC SZCZEGÓLNEGO **

**Rozdział Gwar w gospodzie**

Nie potrwało długo nim dotarły do Bilba wieści, że Otho i Lobelia słyszeli już o zmianach w jego testamencie i, że jak było do przewidzenia nie spodobało się im. Sieci plotek były tu bardzo sprawne nawet, jak na krajowe standardy i wieść o czymś tak 'dużym', jak zmiana dziedzica starego Bagginsa spowodowała nieustanne mielenie językami. Mielenie nad płotami i pod sznurami z praniem, nad kuflem popołudniu, a pod stołem w nocy. Kiedykolwiek wychodzili razem lub osobno, o czym zresztą ostrzegł Froda dostrzegali urywane rozmowy, szepty, nagłe zmiany tematu i chyłkiem rzucane spojrzenia. Jeszcze bardziej wyraźne było to, gdy wychodzili na rynek, gdzie wszystkie oczy zdawały się ich oceniać, porównywać, a każde zwyczajne pozdrowienie stawało się naładowane niewypowiedzianymi pytaniami i podwójnymi znaczeniami.

Frodo wcale nie czuł się dobrze pod tą ciągłą obserwacją, ale zdawał się znosić ją dość dobrze tak długo, jak miał Bilba gdzieś w pobliżu, który go ośmielał. Bilbo zwykle wychwytywał jego wzrok i prostował ramiona, a wtedy ramiona Froda także prostowały się i powtarzał tą dumną i niezakłopotaną postawę. _Jesteś Bagginsem. Jesteś mój. Wybrałem ciebie. Właśnie ciebie. Nie masz powodu do wstydu. Ich zdanie się nie liczy, to tylko gadanie. Jesteś ponad tym. _Bywały dni, gdy Bilbo musiał „podnosić" chłopaka w ten milczący sposób wiele razy, ale nadal wychodził i wyciągał go ze sobą. Miasto potrzebowało przywyknąć do widywania ich razem. Żałował tylko, że hobbitom zabierało wiele czasu przywyknięcie do zmiany, jako do czegoś zwyczajnego. Bardzo wiele czasu.

Pewnego dnia następnego tygodnia wchodzili na Pagórek, gdy zdarzyło się im kolejne tego typu spotkanie. Wszystko było dobrze tego rana póki nie doszli do zakrętu, przy którym stała zagadana grupa farmerów. Kiedy ich zobaczyli nagle się zamilkli i nerwowo szurali nogami. Wymruczeli odpowiedź na bilbowe powitanie, ale nie patrzyli wprost na niego, choć on sam dostrzegł, że z pewnością otaksowali Froda z pode łba, kiedy obaj ich mijali. Milczące ocenianie, acz nie szczególnie przyjaznego rodzaju. Podobniejsze do tego, jakie odbywa się nad sprzedawanym zwierzęciem w targowy dzień. Frodo wytrzymał ich spojrzenia, ale zdawało się, jakby koszyk, który niósł naraz zrobił się bardzo ciężki. Dobrze, że byli już blisko domu. Czasem było mu łatwiej, gdy po takich spotkaniach mógł się wygadać.

Bilbo zawsze był gotów wysłuchać. Ze swej strony wkładał wiele wysiłku, aby niezależnie

od sytuacji nie było po nim widać, że to go jakoś dotyka. Woda po kaczce, nie ma problemu. Wewnątrz reagował znacznie bardziej brutalnie, ale ze względu na Froda ukrywał to i trzymał na wodzy, co bardziej złośliwe komentarze, które mógłby wypowiadać, gdyby był sam. Być dobrym przykładem to ciężka praca. Miasto to coś, z czym sobie poradzi. To Sackville'owie byli tym, co przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Jeszcze nie zdecydował czy powiedzieć cokolwiek Sackvillom osobiście. Jeśli będzie musiał to lepiej poczekać aż Frodo wyjedzie do Bucklandu, kiedy nie będzie już w zasięgu, jako cel. Nie ma potrzeby dodatkowo go denerwować. Problem z myśleniem o tym był taki, że przypominał mu jak szybko mijają dni do wyjazdu Froda, za szybko. Wyjedzie jeszcze raz pod koniec miesiąca. To zawsze go zasmucało.

Ale jednak, powtarzał sobie będzie dla niego lepiej, gdy wróci, kiedy najgorsza złość im minie. Kiedy minął z tydzień czy półtora i plotki trochę przycichły pomyślał, że nadszedł czas, aby sprawdzić, co takiego głosiły opowieści. Sackvillowie przechodzili koło jego domu kilka razy, ale za każdym razem udało mu się sprawić, żeby obaj ukryli się bezpiecznie za drzwiami zanim tamci zdążyli nadejść. Czuł się jak tchórz ukrywając się tak, ale wiedział, że zanim będzie mógł stawić im czoło wpierw musi wywiedzieć się, co mówiły plotki. Nie chciał też, aby Frodo je słyszał szczególnie, że najprawdopodobniej nie były wcale pochlebne wobec żadnego z nich, a Bilbo zupełnie nie wiedział jak chłopak zareaguje. Bądź, co bądź, był jeszcze ledwie 20 latkiem.

Okazja nadarzyła się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Frodo został zaproszony na urodziny pewnego Bucklandczyka, który ożenił się z tutejszą dziewczyną i mieszkał w pobliżu.

Kiedy więc Frodo zeszedł ścieżką w dół Bilbo wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami i poszedł do domu Dadda Twofoota. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w gospodzie wystarczająco długo, aby usłyszeć wszystkie opowieści to był Dadd i Bilbo wiedział, że może ufać swemu porządnego sąsiadowi, że będzie z nim szczery. Szczególnie, jeśli Bilbo przyniesie trochę dobrego fajkowego ziela. Dobrze wymierzył czas. Dadd właśnie wybierał się do gospody na swą popołudniową kolejkę, skoro już wytrzeźwiał po porannej wystarczająco, aby znów być odpowiednio spragnionym. To znaczyło, że wieści były jeszcze świeże w jego głowie, ale, że jego głowa nie byłe jeszcze zamulona piwem. Daddy był zadowolony z zaproszenia na fajkę. Ziele Bilba było zawsze najlepszego gatunku i on dobrze o tym wiedział. Nie pierwszy raz Bilbo zapraszał go na pogaduszki. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na ławce z rozdwojonej kłody, która leżała po zacienionej stronie domu Dadda i popalali przez chwile w przyjacielskiej ciszy.  
Bilbo strząsnął fajkę o brzeg ławki.  
- No, to jak tam ostatnio w gospodzie?  
- Ano, prawie tak samo, jak zwykle. Znowu są gniecione buraki. Znowu za dużo soli w jarzynowej. Niezwykle dobre ciasto w tym tygodniu. Aha, i wczoraj Holban wygrał w rzutki.  
- Piwo dobre?  
- Taa. Trochę za ciepłe, ale w takie lato to nic niespodziewanego.  
- Jakieś ciekawe wieści, ostatnio?  
Długa przerwa. Spojrzał uważnie z nad swej fajki na Dadda, który ciągle palił swoją, ale miał chytry uśmiech dokoła cybucha, który trzymał w zębach i rzucił Bilbowi domyślne spojrzenie.  
- Wiem, do czego pan zmierzasz panie Baggins. Pojąłem to zaraz, jak żeś pan przyszedł. I wiesz pan, co powiedziałem sobie?  
- Cóż takiego?  
- O niczym innym nie słychać cały tydzień, tylko o tobie... calutki tydzień! Ciągle o tobie i tym twoim chłopaku. No, ale, pozwól możesz mi powiedzieć tak prosto z mostu? Czy ten chłopak naprawdę dostanie pewnego dnia Pagórek i całą resztę?  
- Dostanie. – Odpowiedział Bilbo. – I to z mym błogosławieństwem.  
Dadd uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Tak też sobie myślałem, ale dobrze usłyszeć to z pierwszej reki. Tak. Wydaje się być całkiem miłym chłopcem. No to, zobaczmy. Co żem słyszał? Bez urazy, ale niektóre z nich nie są zbytnio pochlebne.  
- Spodziewałem się tego. Dawaj, żadnej urazy nie będzie.  
- Dobra. Są tacy, co to popierają sądzą, że to było mądre z twej strony. Są inni, co nie popierają, a większość to leży gdzieś pomiędzy. Odchylił się wygodniej opierając o ścianę.  
- Tego, jak sądzę, można się było spodziewać. Co mówią ci pośrodku?  
- Niektórzy powiadają, że stary Baggins już całkiem oszalał, z przeproszeniem twoim to oni powtarzają nie ja...  
- Jak mówiłem, bez urazy. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co mówią. Dalej.  
- Jasne. Powiadają, że stary Baggins zupełnie oszalał i oddał wszystko, jakiemuś chłopakowi, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Niektórzy mówią, że najemnikowi polowemu, że parobkowi, który się nadarzył, kiedy gorące słońce smaży mózg na jajecznice i robi z starca szaleńca. Fartowny chłopak nikt wprawdzie dokładnie nie wie co za jeden, ale wiedzą, że na pewno niezadługo Sackvillowie uczynią wszystko, żeby ten nikomu nie znany chłopak nie był już taki bezkarny, co by brać pożytki z cudzego szaleństwa.  
Bilbo zastanowił się na tym. Nic w tym niezwykłego, ale rozumiał, że bardzo pomogłoby, jakby przedstawił Froda jak największej ilości mieszkańców miasta. Wydawało się, iż najwięcej problemu zrodziło to, że jest nikomu nieznany. Znów spojrzał na Dadda i zobaczył, że ten obserwuje go i uprzejmie czeka.  
- No to dalej. Co tam jeszcze?  
- Hmm…inni znów mówią, że stary Bilbo dał na przechowanie jakiemuś, nieznanemu krewniakowi z daleka prawdziwą mapę skarbów, mapę miejsca, gdzie trzyma całe swoje złoto i klejnoty. I teraz ten krewniak razem ze starym kombinują, jak ukryć pieniądze, żeby Sackvillowie nie zobaczyli z nich ani grosza. Kilku mówiło, jak słyszeli, że ten krewny wyjechał z całym wozem wyładowanym złotem, ledwie tydzień temu. W biały dzień wyjechał, powiadają.  
Bilbo nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
- Wóz pełen złota i to w biały dzień! Z tego będzie kiedyś pyszny dowcip. Dalej.  
- Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że jest w tym, choć krzta prawdy. Ale wiem, że niektórzy to będą wlec garczek pełen dziur i nadal twierdzić, że jest w nim coś do picia. Oh, jest jeszcze jedna, bajęda. Powiadają, że stary Bilbo wziął i sprzedał wszystko Dziedzicowi Bucklandu za wóz złota i, że Dziedzic przyjedzie tu osobiście urządzić letni dom, właśnie tu w Hobbitonie. Bo, mówią, że nie może już wytrzymać towarzystwa swoich własnych, dziwacznych krewnych.  
- To na pewno_ jest_ bajęda. I znów ten wóz pełen złota.  
- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby za wielu to łyknęło.  
Bilbo zgodził się.  
- Przypomniała mi się jeszcze jedna. Wcale nie wesoła. Twierdzą, że stary Otho jest naprawdę zeźlony i, że kimkolwiek może być ten dzieciak, lepiej by trzymał się na baczności skoro wziął, jak można powiedzieć to, co się prawnie należało Sackvillom i uznał za swoje. Uznali, że chłopak musiał omamić starego, obałamucić go nieźle. To nie może być słuszne mówią i, że z tego nic dobrego nie wyniknie.  
- Rozumiem. I to wszystko?  
- Wszystko, co pamiętam. Ale będę miał ucho na wszystko.  
- Jesteś dobrym sąsiadem Dadzie. Dziękuję.  
- Zawsze do usług panie Baggins, zawsze. Ale teraz, bądź ostrożny z tym twoim dzieciakiem. Stary Otho to tylko stary pies bez zębów. Tylko szczeka i nie gryzie. Ale, ten jego chłopak… wyrasta z niego nic dobrego, mając taką mamusię i w ogóle.  
- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Wielkie dzięki.  
Bilbo odszedł zostawiając mu monetę na dodatkowe piwo i wspiął się na Pagórek.

Późno popołudniowy cień wydłużał się za nim na ziemi długi, cienki i taki bezcielesny, jak były same te opowieści. Zauważył, że wszystkie one starały się lekko oczerniać "nieznanego uzurpatora" i, że niewiele winy przypisywano w nich jemu samemu. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że wielu hobbitów, jeśli dać im czas potrafi okazać sympatię i była w tym szansa dla Froda, aby stał się milej witaną nowością. Nie lubili zmian, ale, jeśli wprowadziłby Froda, jako logiczne przedłużenie swego pokrewieństwa powinni go zaakceptować. Zła wola między nim a Sackvillami była dobrze znaną wśród mieszkańców więc nie będzie to odbierane, jako coś niezwykłego. Muszą tylko go poznać potrzeba, aby widzieli go, jako część ich miasta. Przypomniał sobie, że zbliża się piknik. Chcąc unikać Sackvillów i plotkarzy nie zamierzał iść, ale teraz ponownie to przemyślał i stwierdził, że może to być dobrą okazją do przedstawienia Froda rodzinom z Hobbitonu nie przy nadmiernie oficjalnej okazji. Może Frodo pozna tam kogoś w swoim wieku. Tak. Pójdą na piknik.

**Wyścig Plotek**

Trzy dni potem, jak tylko słońce zaczęło się wspinać na zamglone niebo pakowali dwa koszyki, zabrali obrus i skierowali się w stronę pola poniżej Pagórka, by dołączyć do miejskiego pikniku.  
- Tam jest. Ah, widzę, że ktoś nas uprzedził, ale nie żeby skraść nam miejsce. To pewnie robota Daisy.  
Stół, srebrny w porannym słońcu stał obok liściastego żywopłotu. W późniejszych godzinach będzie przyjemnie zacieniony. Jasny, świeży obrus już na nim leżał a waza pełna róż i prymuli oraz słodkiego groszku pyszniła się w pośrodku. Frodo usiadł i oparty na jednym łokciu rozglądał się dokoła obserwując zieleń, jego loki zalśniły miedzią w porannym słońcu. Bilbo usiadł i wyjmując z koszyka kilka książek i trochę papieru notesowego obserwował młodzika kątem oka. Nie do uwierzenia, że on też był kiedyś _taki _młody. Gdzie znikły te wszystkie lata?  
Rzadko wychodził na pikniki. Wydawały się odpowiedniejsze dla rodziny z dziećmi, ale tym razem wyglądało to na doskonałą okazję do nieformalnego przedstawienia wielu miastowym młodego kuzyna. O którym wielu słyszało wiele, ale nie wiedziało prawie nic. Wiedział, że plotkarze będą pracować jak pszczółki, kiedy tylko Frodo znajdzie się w ich pobliżu. Jednak tym razem to właśnie ten rumor był tym, co Bilbo potrzebował podsycić i miał nadzieję niejako ukierunkować. Przez pierwszą godzinę nie było tłoku i obaj siedzieli w ciszy towarzysząc sobie wzajem w czytaniu i pisaniu.

Z początku Frodo zdawał się skrępowany tym wychodzeniem do innych, ponieważ wiedział, że jest wystawiony na pokaz. Dłuższy czas spędził w pobliżu Bilba, z którym dzielili się owocami, kurczakiem i drobną konwersacją. Byli obserwowani z daleka przez wszystkich, którzy znaleźli już dla siebie kawałek trawnika a, z nie tak daleka przez tych, którzy odważnie podeszli, by ich przywitać i pooglądać sobie Froda. Bilbo nie próbował go przedstawiać będąc pewnym, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jest oficjalnym i zaaprobowanym krewnym. Frodo zachowywał dla siebie komentarze odpowiadając grzecznie i tylko, gdy to było konieczne.  
- Wszyscy oni pytają o to samo na różne sposoby. – Powiedział wreszcie z nutą zmęczenia.  
- Tak. Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Przepraszam, że nie jest to dla ciebie trochę bardziej zabawne. Oczywiście nie musisz tu siedzieć ze mną cały czas. Powinieneś się ruszyć i przejść.  
- A co z Sackvillami?  
- Jeszcze ich nie widziałem. Byłbym zdziwiony gdyby się nie pojawili. No, ale idź, idź. Rozprostuj nogi. Ciągle sporo plotkarzy musi się pojawić.

Frodo poszedł wzdłuż żywopłotu posyłając Bilbowi niepewny, pół-uśmiech. I tak to szło. Późne rano zmieniło się już we wczesne popołudnie, gdy pojawili się Sackvillowie. Zajęli miejsce wyraźnie tak odległe od stołu Bilba, jak tylko mogli jednocześnie ciągle leżące na dobrze przystrzyżonej murawie. Ponieważ byli po wschodniej stronie ich wybór miejsca oznaczał, że nie będą mieli wcale cienia. Bilbo wybrał uważnie miejsce, które w miarę upływu czasu było coraz lepiej ocienione i zastanawiał się, jak dużo czasu minie nim ich duma stopnieje w upale wystarczająco, by przesiedli się na "jego" stronę. Frodo chwilę wędrował bez celu, ale wrócił do stołu, żeby poczytać i znów odpowiadać na niekończącą się liczbę pytań. Ucieszyli się z przerwy w wypytywaniu, kiedy zjawili się Sackvillowie. Bilbo gryzł plastry jabłka obserwując znane miejscowe plotkary, które wmieszały się w tłum sterując od rodziny do rodziny, jak pszczoły zbierające nektar a wszystkie mające jeden cel – dotarcia do Lobelii.  
Bilbo szturchnął kuzyna  
- Popatrz na to Fro. Widzisz tamtą damę, tę w zielonym fartuchu? To jedna z tutejszych plotkarek. I, na tą tam, w tym brązowym. To Opal Grab sąsiadka Lobelii. Trzecia jest spory kawałek dalej to ta w pomarańczowym. Widzisz? Tak, właśnie ta. Teraz obserwuj je. Lobelia siedzi tam a one wszystkie chcą z nią pogadać. Ale, nie chcą, aby to było widać tak otwarcie, więc nie mogą po prostu popędzić do niej w uczciwym biegu. Widzisz, jak przesuwają się w jej stronę? Zakład o ten ostatni kawałek jagodowego placka, że brązowa będzie pierwsza?  
Frodo zastanowił się, ale zdawał się zbyt znudzony, by żartować.  
- Pewnie tak. Chcą rozmawiać z Lobelią, również o mnie?  
- Zapewne. O tobie i o mnie. A o czym innym? Nie możemy powstrzymać języków. Ale niech cię to nie martwi, no, i jeszcze nie trać wiary we mnie. Głowa do góry, zostało jeszcze trochę dnia. Sięgnął i uniósł mu brodę, dopóki ich oczy się nie spotkały.  
- Kiedy już, wszystko zostanie powiedziane to reputacja i charakter wygrają. Całe miasto wie, że Lobelia ma zgorzkniały charakter. A jeśli zechcesz dawać mu odpór jeszcze trochę dłużej, to twój charakter przyćmi jej zgorzkniałość. Oni potrzebują czasu. Nie zamartwiaj się tym. To nie jest tego warte.  
- Przepraszam Bilbo. Odgrywasz swoją partię, a ja próbuje zagrać swoją. Coś mówiłeś o plotkarach?  
Bilbo rozluźnił się.  
- To już wolę. A teraz, obserwuj uważnie, bowiem los jagodowego placka zawisł na włosku i zagarnę go, jeśli nie będziesz dość bystry! Patrz, Brązowa znów startuje, odrabia straty. Myślę, że jej się uda.  
- Pomarańczowa ma kłopot z odejściem od swych dzieci, jak mi się zdaję. – Powiedział Frodo.  
- Tak. Potrzebuje nauki od zielonej, która właśnie podrzuca je ich tacie.  
- Jak dajesz radę to robić?  
- Robić, co? Wciskać dzieci ich tacie?  
Frodo uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie. Jak możesz po prostu...siedzieć i wyglądać, że nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, że wszyscy gadają o tobie?  
- Muszę to przemyśleć.  
Bilbo dokończył jabłko, zamyślony.  
- Pamiętam, że by czas, kiedy obchodziło mnie wszystko, co mówili. Ale to było przed moją Przygodą. – Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie kuzynowi. – Może, kiedy zobaczyłem tak wiele innych rzeczy na szerokim świecie ich malutkie opinie po prostu przestały się liczyć. One zresztą ciągle się zmieniają. Chłopak nadal wyglądał na zatroskanego i Bilbo szukał słów, które by go przekonały i wymazały ten cień z jego oczu.  
- To dla nich jak sport. Opowiadanie historii o innych. Ty i ja po prostu nadarzyliśmy się, jako postacie w ich opowieściach. Oni po prostu opowiadają opowieści a my, akurat w nich jesteśmy. Postacie zmienią się po jakiejś chwili i wiesz co? I Shire i Hobbiton, nawet Bag End nadal będą dokładnie te same, To tylko hałas... wiatr, który przemija. Jętka majowa. Nie ma znaczenia. Czyjaś opinia powinna cię obchodzić tylko, gdy pochodzi od kogoś, kto naprawdę cie zna, naprawdę dobrze zna. Od kogoś, komu możesz zaufać, że powie ci prawdę. Wszystkie inne nie powinny mieć dla ciebie więcej ciężaru, niż skrzydła motyla.

Frodo spoglądał mu w oczy w ciszy. A potem popatrzył znów na zalaną słońcem zieleń, lecz teraz jego ramiona zdawały się Bilbowi bardziej rozluźnione. Bilbo spojrzał w tę samą stronę.  
Siedziała tam Lobelia, mała z odległości w swoich, żółtych spódnicach puszących się wokół niej i wyglądająca całkiem, jak masło roztapiające się w słońcu. Trzymała parasol, jako osłonę przed słońcem.  
- Oto i królowa pszczół. Pszczoły robotnice niedługo znajdą do niej dojście.

- Nieustannie nad tym pracują. Choć uważam, że twoja brązowa pozostaje w tyle. Zielona będzie tam pierwsza.  
Bilbo był zadowolony. Nie zawsze jest łatwo urobić z czegoś lekką sprawę. Czasami to jest trudniejsze od bycia poważnym.  
- Może ona. A więc, zakład stoi?  
- Może. Spróbuje nie dać się temu zamartwić. Po prostu nie przywykłem do bycia obiektem opowieści. Chyba. Nie opowieści tych, których prawie zupełnie nie znam.  
- Nabierzesz gruboskórności z czasem.  
- Mam nadzieje.  
- Aha, pomarańczowa nadciąga. Chce nadrobić straty. Widzisz? Udaje, że chce coś pożyczyć po drugiej stronie pola, albo coś... widzisz, jak szybko idzie, bo idzie w tamtą stronę w konkretnym celu? Ale nie dokładnie w stronę Lobelii. Dobra strategia. Ale, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to pomogło. Inne ciągle będą bliżej.  
Frodo przyłączył się do zabawy.  
- Uważam, że zielona będzie pierwsza.  
- Ciągle stawiam na brązową.  
- Zielona kiwa głową, odchodzi od tej grupy...  
- Gdzie? Aha, widzę.  
- Dalej Zielona, dasz rade. Jeszcze tylko dwie rodziny...  
- Prędzej Brązowa, dobra dziewczynka omiń tę z uśmiechem i dalej, dalej...Nie, nie, nie pozwól, żeby zatrzymała cię swoimi dżemami!  
- Dalej, Zielona, dalej! Nie musisz mówić im więcej, jak dzień dobry prawda? O czym znów gadasz, ruszaj!  
- Nie, żadnych więcej dżemów Brązowa. Miej cel na oku. Tak, patrz na Lobelie. Dobrze, dobrze... oddal się stąd...  
- Zielona, po co wciąż tam stoisz? Lobelia jest blisko! Oh, uważaj nadciąga Pomarańcza.  
Bilbo uderzył w stół  
-Brązowa, Pomarańcza zachodzi cię z tyłu! Nie pozwól jej. Dalej, do przodu. Tak! Skinąć, uśmiech i dowidzenia. Dobra robota. Teraz spaceruj, spaceruj, szybciej spaceruj!  
- Zielona, nie widzisz jej? Tam jest Pomarańcza. Ruszaj! Dobrze, idź prędzej, co?  
-Niech ktoś przechwyci Pomarańczę, ktokolwiek! Tak, dobrze. Brawo dziecko! Mocniej trzymaj się jej spódnicy! Myślę, że dostanę placek!  
- Jeszcze nie. Dalej Zielona...nie, nie, nie patrz na Brązową. Patrz na Lobelie.  
- Brązowa, nie zatrzymuj się! Nie, ten przewrócony kosz może sobie dalej być przewrócony!  
Prędko do Lobelii!  
Teraz obaj prawie, że wstali z ławy. Obie ich wybrane plotkary były na powolnym kursie kolizyjnym.  
- Zielona – powiedział Frodo.  
- Brązowa – powiedział Bilbo.  
-Ahhh! – Wykrzyknęli obaj, kiedy obie się spotkały i zaczęły wymieniać uprzejmości ledwie kilka jardów od Lobelii. Podczas, gdy Pomarańcza mijając je dobiła do mety z niedużym dzieckiem ciągle wczepionym w jej spódnice.  
Frodo i Bilbo spojrzeli na siebie. Spojrzeli na polukrowany miodem placek jagodowy. Bilbo wziął nóż.  
- Dzielimy?  
Frodo wziął od niego nóż i roześmiany podzielił ciasto na dwie części. Zlizał jagodowy syrop z palców.  
- Ale była zabawa.  
- Lepsze to niż zadręczanie się tym. – Zgodził się Bilbo, biorąc sobie pozostałą część placka, która wydała mu się odrobinę większa.

**Harfa z Domu Mathom**

Budynek Mathom był porządnie utrzymaną i pewnie największą budowlą w miasteczku, za wyjątkiem Ratusza. Ratusz, po prawdzie to bardziej przypominał stodołę. Używany do tańców latem a, jako suchy skład zimą, zawsze się zmieniał. Dom Mathom jednak, nigdy sie nie zmieniał – i to właśnie stanowiło dla Bilba jeden z jego uroków. Dom zabierał jego wyobraźnie w przeszłe czasy, ale nie na sposób, w jaki robią to książki. Nie na te, drogi, na których jest się daleko od swojego ludu, tak daleko, że nie ma się z nim prawdziwego związku. To było zupełnie inne wrażenie, to była jego własna historia, której był częścią, chociaż dość odległa. Była tutaj, gdzie mógł ją oglądać i jej dotknąć. Mógł poczuć jej ciężar w ręku i poczuć się częścią starego Shire. Nie ważne, że samo Shire zmieniało się bardzo niewiele przez lata. Pławił się w doznaniu starożytności. Dom Mathom zbudowano w dużym, kredowym pagórku. Na szczycie rosły stare drzewa, których korzenie chroniły i podtrzymywały mury od wewnątrz. Było tam nawet coś, jakby podziemia – piwnice, gdzie chowano wiele rzeczy, poza wystawą. Mniejsze pokoje były ciemne i często trochę wilgotne w zimie, ale wystarczały, by je przeznaczyć do wypożyczania, jako dodatkowy magazyn. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył po wejściu była jego własna mithrilowa kolczuga. Stała tam przez lata pomiędzy innymi przedmiotami, traktowanymi, jako zagraniczne ciekawostki. Wszystko – od staroświeckich maselnic do niezwykle wielkiego siodła, które pewnie należało do samego Bullroara – przyciągało jego uwagę. Kiedy już, przeszedł sie po własnej historii, powrócił do pokoju "zagranicznego", jak ktoś, kto zostawia najlepsze na deser. Znowu spojrzał na mithrilówkę. Widzisz, powiedział jej, mówiłem, że wrócę. Myślisz, że zostawiłbym cię tu, na tak długo? A niech to, jak lśnisz. Wyciągnął rękę ponad sznurem, który odgraniczał kąt od zwiedzających i delikatnie dotknął zbroi, wsłuchując się w jej cichy, srebrzysty dźwięk. Thorin. Biedny, stary Thorin. Kryształy na kołnierzu rozbłysły, ale dla niego to nieopisana piękność Arcyklejnotu była tym blaskiem. Pamiętał jego ciężar w dłoni zawiniętego w szmaty. Pamiętał strach, że go z nim złapią gniew Thorina i przeprosiny umierającego Thorina.  
- W czym mogę pomóc?  
Kustosz stał za nim wyrywając go ze wspomnień.  
- Oh! Proszę wybaczyć. Pan Baggins. Nie poznałem pana...jak dobrze pana znów tu widzieć. Minęło sporo czasu. Czy ma pan jakieś pytania?  
Bilbo przyglądnął się zażywnemu kustoszowi. Dość miły gość, ale Bilbo chciałby trochę więcej przejawów doceniania, tego, co powierzono jego opiece. Oh, zajmował się tymi rzeczami dość dobrze, oczywiście, ale _nie dbał o nie tak naprawdę_. Nie poznał połowy tego, co można by z nich wyczytać, i nie zdawał się tym zainteresowany. Pewnego dnia Bilbo może  
i będzie skory do nauczenia go czegoś mając nadzieję, że rozpali tym, tą iskierkę ciekawości, drzemiącą w nim. Ale nie dziś, dziś chciał spędzić czas sam ze swymi wspomnieniami.  
- Nie. Żadnych pytań, dziękuję. Tylko jedno – jak długo macie otwarte?  
- Tak długo, jak pan sobie życzy panie Baggins. To był luźny tydzień i niewiele było pracy. Jak zrobi się późno, proszę powiedzieć, że pan skończył, to ja zamknę.  
- Dziękuje. Bardzo to miło, bardzo.  
Spoglądał znowu na kolczugę i jego myśli zostały od niej nagle odciągnięte w stronę jego krewnych. Odziedziczą to, pomyślał. Sklął w myślach prawa dziedziczenia Shire, które pozwolą, aby tak śliczna rzecz wpadła w ręce kogoś, kto jej nie doceni... nie…nawet gorzej. Mróz go przeszedł. Nie tylko nie docenią, ale prawdopodobnie nie tracąc czasu sprzedadzą, temu, kto więcej zapłaci, żeby została rozerwana i przetopiona. Otho nie miał serca do pięknych rzeczy, a jego syn – zapewne miał to po nim. Pieniądze były wszystkim, o co rzeczywiście dbał. Bilbo zwalczył pragnienie, aby wsunąć ją pod kurtkę i wynieść. Naprawdę musiał coś z tym zrobić. Z Othem. Ale co? Nie mogę żyć wiecznie. Westchnął. Przeszedł się koło paru innych dziwacznych zabytków, aż dotarł do tego, który pobudził jego wyobraźnie ostatnim razem. Harfa. Stojąca harfa. Dość potężnych rozmiarów. Zrobiona dla kogoś o dłuższych, niż hobbit rękach. Tak, jak wcześniej, zauważył ciemnoczerwone drewno pod postarzałymi wykończeniami. Przesunął ostrożnie kciukiem po zadziwiających rzeźbieniach. Usiadł na ławeczce na wprost zdejmując plecak i wyciągając z niego notatnik. Książka z ptakami także wypadła z worka. Przekartkował pełne kolorów ilustracje, wyglądające, jakby miały za chwilę zaśpiewać i ulecieć ze stronicy. Pomyślał o rękach Otha przewracających te strony i zatrzasnął książkę. Nie ma rady, musi wymyślić coś w tej sprawie. Podszedł do harfy z notesem, sprawdzając czy uda się zrobić poprawny szkic jej zdobień. Rzeźbienia były na pewno elfickie było to widać po wzorach i po ich komplikacji. Naszkicował rozwijającą się paproć, liście i kwiaty na obwodzie, a w końcu statek, który ozdabiał górną część instrumentu. Był to pełen gracji, zmyślny statek z łabędzią głową na dziobie. Maleńkie klejnoty, które były oczami łabędzia dawno już zniknęły. Zastanawiał się, jakiego mogły być koloru. Nadal szkicował. Były też fale, tak, fale wzdłuż krawędzi z rozbryzgami piany, jak puch, na ich szczycie. Drzewa. Detale zachwycały, mógł rozpoznać jesion, brzozę i gruszę. Falujące wzgórza i potok. Trochę przypominały dom. Znów rozmyślał skąd pochodziła harfa. Plakietka mówiła, że jej historia jest nieznana. Mógłbyś pomyśleć, że zawsze tu była. W gałęziach gruszy siedział ptak. Właśnie narysował go prawie całego, kiedy zatrzymał się nagle. Znał tego ptaka. Doskoczył do swego plecaka i wydobył znów książkę o ptakach. Wrócił do harfy przerzucając strony. Tak, był tam. Podniósł książkę do harfy, jakby przedstawiając sobie obydwa ptaki. Widzisz? Podobne. Jesteście zupełnie takie same. Przeczytał opis śpiewającego ptaka. Ten gatunek pochodził z Shire. Wędrowcy z dalekich stron nie znali go i cenili jego śpiew, choć jego kolory były trochę pospolite.

Z Shire. Wyrzeźbiony na starożytnej harfie. To znaczy…starożytna harfa byłaby też, tutejsza? Czyż to możliwe? To by wyjaśniało, czemu tak duży, niezwykły i ciężki instrument znajdował się tu. Bo był stąd. Albo, z jakiegoś bliskiego miejsca. Spojrzał na instrument z, na nowo obudzoną ciekawością. Ślady zniszczenia przez ogień. Jaki ogień, gdzie? Czy jej poprzedni właściciel zginął w tym pożarze? Albo, może trzymano ją w innym domu na długo zanim zbudowano Dom Mathom? Zadrapania na jednej stronie, jakby była ciągnięta po czymś szorstkim. Wypadek przy dostarczaniu tutaj, czy desperacka próba ocalenia? Jego wyobraźnia rozpalała się. Kto w tym, prostym, praktycznym Shire mógłby kiedykolwiek wyprodukować taką rzecz? I, jak dawno temu?

Z pewnością nie hobbit, a oni byli tu już, od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Elficki wzór w Shire?

Nie, nie w Shire. Nie wewnątrz, ale bardzo blisko Shire, było coś, co było elfickie. Wieże. Białe Wieże. Wieżowe Wzgórza. Czy harfa mogła pochodzić stamtąd? Nie miał jak dowiedzieć się faktów, a więc wymyślił kilka sam. Byłaby niezgorsza opowieść. Może nawet piosenka. Może nawet cała ballada. Tak. Ballada o Zaginionej Harfie Elfów. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak by wyglądała pieśń, ale spodobał mu się ten dawny tytuł. "Na harfie Elfów za dawnych dni, w owym wieku, gdy panował król, harfista dawno zapomniany grał, a światło ognisk lśniło na, strunach, przemyślnie trąconych, po których palcami błądził". Kiedy oprzytomniał, nogi i ręce miał zesztywniałe i zapełnił wiele stronic wierszami i notatkami. Jakby się nie ściemniało pisałby jeszcze dłużej. Jak minął ten czas? Wstał powoli przytupując, żeby przywrócić czucie w nogach i spakował się. Wziął płaszcz i kapelusz, z powagą skłonił się na pożegnanie, harfie i kolczudze, i pozostawił je stojące w zmierzchającym świetle.

**Skrawki ziemi**

Następny dzień wyglądnął z za szczytów wzgórz i dojrzał Bilba przechodzącego przez biały płot oznaczający zachodnie granice Michel Delving. Całonocne deszcze przyniosły tak, świeżo obmyty wodą poranek, że Bilbo nie tracił czasu i wyszedł wcześnie. Zamykając drzwi Huga za sobą prawie podbiegał, aby znów, jak najszybciej znaleźć się na gościńcu. Za piękna pogoda na marudzenie. Poza miasteczkiem gościniec nadal był miękki po deszczu ale, jeśli się omijało koleiny po wozach nie był zbyt śliski. Szedł niespiesznie, a od czasu do czasu przejechał kijem po mokrych trawach, tylko, by zobaczyć, jak się gną i z powrotem  
strzelają giętko w górę. Jakże uwielbiał te, jaskrawe barwy zieleni wśród gałęzi krzewów, puchate chmury uwolnione od ciężaru wody i brak innych podróżnych na drodze. Jutro byłby dzień targowy, ale dzisiejszego rana droga była prawie pusta. Zakręcała łagodnie parę razy, a potem biegła dość prosto pomiędzy farmami, aż do południa. Czas upływał na wędrówce. Bilbo nucił sobie cicho, co chwila zatrzymując się, aby nacieszyć się spokojem, bezruchem i pogryźć suszone owoce, albo kawałek chleba. Rzucał krótkie pozdrowienia mijanym na drodze hobbitom oraz tym, którzy pracowali na polach wokół niej. Odległe wzgórza, wcale nie wydawały się przybliżać, ale wiedział, że to rzecz zwyczajna w wędrówce na dalsze odległości. I tak nie były niczym wielkim w porównaniu z wysokimi górami, które wspominał z takim uwielbieniem. Późnym popołudniem wiatr zamarł, a w chłodnym, stojącym powietrzu  
zaczęła wstawać mgła. Obwinął się szczelniej płaszczem i zapiął guziki prawie do samej brody. Mimo chłodu spodobała mu się ta zmiana. Była to jedna z tych, wiosennych mgieł, które wstają z trawy, ale nigdy nie dadzą rady objąć wciąż błękitnego nieba i Bilbo był zadowolony, że ma czas, by poobserwować jej taniec. Gdzieś z tyłu dało się słyszeć skrzypienie. Koła wozu i cierpliwy krok zwierzęcia stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Dźwięki zdawały się bardzo głośne, bo dookoła nie było słychać ani, widać nic innego.  
- Gdzieście zdążali? Nie spotykamy za wielu podróżnych na tej drodze z wyjątkiem poczty i tych, co mieszkają tam.  
- Idę z Michel Delving, gdzie odwiedzałem krewniaka.  
Było to do pewnego stopnia prawdą. Stary Hugo był w końcu jakoś tam krewnym. A w Shire, "odwiedzanie krewnych" było zawsze najbezpieczniejszą rzeczą do robienia. Było to zresztą, tym, co większość robiła cały czas z wyjątkiem tych okazji, gdy to krewni odwiedzali ich.  
- Miałem nadzieje, że dotrę do Greenholm przed zmrokiem. Czy to jeszcze daleko?  
- Ano, przeszliście już spory kawał. To nie bardzo daleko, ale nie wydaje mi się, co byście tam trafili na nogach, o tej porze. Czemu nie wsiądziecie? Jadę do Greenholm, a i kuc nie będzie miał nic naprzeciwko, prawda Pyzo?

Pyza odwróciła łeb w stronę Bilba z dość kwaśnym spojrzeniem, które różniło się znacznie od opinii jej właściciela.  
- Fungo Bolger – przedstawił się farmer bardziej z grzeczności niż z przyjaźni.  
- Bilbo Baggins – więc i on się przedstawił. Tamten rzucił mu dłuższe, oceniające spojrzenie  
- Z Hobbitonu?  
- Ten sam.  
- Ruszaj Pyza! Starczy ci już odpoczynku leniwy zadzie.  
Bilbo był wdzięczny swemu kompanowi za ciszę. Hobbici są zasadniczo dość gadatliwi w porównaniu z innymi rasami, tak więc było niespodzianką, że mógł sobie w spokoju poobserwować resztki mgieł zanikające powoli wśród lasów. Jego nogi też, były wdzięczne za tą poprawę a, gdy droga wydłużała się cała reszta jego osoby była wdzięczna za to, że nie próbował mimo wszystko przejść całej tej, drogi przed nocą. Gdy się mocniej ściemniło farmer zatrzymał się, ale tylko, by napoić kuca i zapalić latarnie na przodzie wozu. Lasy wokół nich uciekały w tył miriadą poszarpanych, zmieniających się cieniów, kiedy latarnia  
powoli podskakiwała na swym łańcuchu. Wychynęli znów z pomiędzy drzew na jaśniejsze, popołudniowe niebo zjeżdżając nieco w dół do farm Greenholmu. Było to bardzo małe miasteczko. Hobbiton wydawałby się przy nim gwarnym miastem. Pojedyncza droga z zaledwie kilkoma grupami domostw i jeden dość mały budynek służący społeczności za wszystko, od gospody przez biuro, aż do kuźni. Lampy przy drzwiach wyglądały bardzo samotnie wśród, tak rozległych ciemności.  
- A macie gdzie nocleg?  
Bilbo pomyślał, że farmer ma nadzieje, że tak. Ale naprawdę nie był tego pewien, bo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z kimże to był spokrewniony tutaj. Musiał z kimś.  
- Może. Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto tu mieszka? Wskazał na jakiś dom po lewej.  
- Gooldowie.  
- Aha. A, o tam? – Spróbował prawej strony.  
- Chubbowie.  
- Tak, u nich się zatrzymam. Dziękuje bardzo za podwiezienie panie Bolger. Bardzo dziękuje.  
Został sam. Poprawił plecak i poszedł w stronę wesoło oświetlonego domu po prawej. Miał nadzieje, że Chubowie nie trzymają psów.  
Kiedy zapukał nie usłyszał psów na szczęście, ale wrzaski dziecka. Odgłosy dużej rodziny dotarły do niego zanim drzwi otwarł mu, barczysty hobbit w roboczym ubraniu i spojrzał na niego ciekawie. Dzieci w różnym wieku zgromadziły się za nim, szepcząc między sobą i przepychając się, by lepiej widzieć.  
- Słucham Pana? W czym mogę pomóc?  
- Pan Chubb? Jestem Bilbo Baggins z Hobbitonu. Szedłem tą drogą, odwiedzając krewnych i zdaje się, że znalazłem się raczej daleko od domu, tej nocy i...  
- Proszę, proszę! Zapraszam! Lacey! Mamy towarzystwo! Nechże Pan wejdzie z tego zimna!  
Właśnie robiliśmy kolację. Uważać na dywan, trochę śliski.  
Bilbo został dosłownie wciągnięty do ciepłego domu, w którym wielka liczba rumianych dzieci krążyła wokół niego wrzeszcząc, śmiejąc się i próbując chwalić się swymi, małymi sztuczkami. Nawet później nigdy nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ile ich tam było. Nigdy nie udało się ich usadzić w jednym miejscu, na dość długo, aby je policzyć. Wśród zgiełku dzieciarni został posadzony, nakarmiony i zaciągnięty do skórzanego fotela przy ogniu, jakby przynależał tam, każdej nocy. Nawet mu się to podobało. Kiedy dorośli kończyli wieczorne obowiązki, opowiadał dzieciom wymyślne historyjki, aż zrobiło się późno. Dzieci zostały zgromadzone i pod skrzydłami swej mamy wysłane do łóżek.  
- Pan wybaczy, ale nie mamy wolnych łóżek – zahuczał pan Chub. – Ale może pan spać tu, przy ogniu, jeśli zechce, panie Baggins.

Jego ton nie znosił sprzeciwu, więc Bilbo tylko pokiwał głową. Tamten wyjął jeden czysty koc dla niego.  
- Bym miał jeszcze dodatkowy koc dla pana... Ale, nie mam, no, bo... z tyloma dziećmi na takim skrawku ziemi, sam pan wiesz.  
- W porządku. Mam jeden ze sobą i jeszcze swój płaszcz, widzisz?  
Jego gospodarz kiwnął głową i lekko dotknął grubej wełny płaszcza, który Bilbo wyjął z plecaka. Uśmiechnął się krótko, ale Bilbo dojrzał, jak spojrzenie ojca powędrowało tam, gdzie, chwilę wcześniej znikła jego liczna rodzina. Spojrzenie wydało mu się, jakby pełne żalu. Tylko jeden zapasowy koc. Bilbo nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy nawet ten,  
naprawdę był tym "dodatkowym."  
- To musi być trudne, wiedzieć, że nie będą mieli za wiele... – zaczął. Uświadomił sobie, że to, co mówi, oznacza, że nie są właściwie zadbane w tej chwili i szybko zakończył. – ...znaczy się, kiedy dorosną. Żeby im przekazać, znaczy. Tak dużo...  
- Nie, nie! – Chub pokręcił głową, ale się uśmiechnął. – To mały skrawek ziemi, ale, żywi nas. Przynajmniej wiem, że będą zadowolone z tego, co dostaną, bo mogą nie dostać wiele więcej, poza uśmiechem swej matki.  
Dotknął koca, uśmiechnął się znów i lekko poklepał go po plecach.  
- Wiesz jak to jest. A twoi, to muszą być teraz prawie dorośli! Czekają pewnie na swój udział w dziedzictwie. I na pewno oddają ci twój uśmiech, jak to tylko własne dziecko potrafi. Mam racje? Są szczęśliwi z wszystkiego, cokolwiek im dasz, bo są twoi nie ważne, jak małe to coś jest.  
Bilbo pokiwał głową z grzecznym pół uśmiechem, ale nie skomentował. Dom pomału pogrążał się w ciszy i wreszcie zapad w sen. W ciszy węgle płonące w kominku gasły z lekkim dźwiękiem, jak kruszone szkło. Podsycony ogień zaczął się dopalać, oświetlając twarz Bilba pogrążonego w myślach.

**Złoto głupców**

Obudził go słaby, niemal niedosłyszalny dźwięk, którego nie mógł zidentyfikować. Owinął się kocem ciepło i zamknął oczy próbując odzyskać umykające strzępy snów, ale nie na długo. Znów ten odgłos. Najcichszy z dźwięków, miękki szmer materiału i oddech dziecka. Leżał bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami próbując się zdecydować, czy dać dziecku poznać, że się zbudził czy nie. Nie chciał je przestraszyć, albo wpędzić w kłopoty za obudzenie gościa.  
Słuchał, jak ciche stopy zbliżały się do niego. Małe palce ostrożnie macały po skraju koca.  
W końcu się poddał. Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami wyszeptał.  
- Czego szukasz?  
Krótki, nagły wdech i wszelki ruch ustał. Spróbował znów.  
- W porządku. Nikomu nie powiem. Może, mogę pomóc ci szukać? Możemy szukać razem.  
Nieważne, że nie miał pojęcia, czego zaoferował się szukać. Z tego, co wiedział wynikało, że właśnie zaoferował się, sam się ograbić, chociaż wątpił w to. Szuranie nóg na podłodze i małe ramiona na chwilę otoczyły jego ramie i kark. Krótki, ciepły uścisk. Otworzył oczy i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, któż to jest jego późnonocnym dobroczyńcą. W ciemności mógł rozróżnić tylko, że było to jedno ze średnich dzieci ubrane w prostą, nocną koszule. Obserwowało go. Dom był cichy i za oknami jeszcze dużo brakowało do świtu.  
- Może rozniecimy bardziej ogień? – Wyszeptał.

Ruch głowy, na zgodę. Usiadł i sięgnął po pogrzebacz. Pogrzebał w żarze i dołożył jedno, małe polano. Podmuchał na nie i rozpaliło się mocniej. Małe płomyki wydawały się bardzo jasne. Odwrócił się do dziecka, które wpatrywało się w ogniki pełgające między węglami. Nie mogła mieć więcej, jak sześć lat albo coś koło tego.  
- Jak ci na imię?  
- Posey – wyszeptała.  
- Czego szukałaś, Posey?  
- Sunnyface.  
- A kim jest Sunnyface? – usiłował się nie roześmiać.  
- To mój worek.  
Dziwniej i zdziwniej.  
- Wo...worek?  
- Sunnyface to mój worek. Śpię z nią. Ale nie mogę jej znaleźć i... i nie mogłam spać...i...jest taka duża. – Powiedziała Posey pokazując rozmiar rękami. Ogarnęła w powietrzu okrągły kształt i przycisnęła go do siebie. – Jest żółta. I jest sama.  
Bilbo dodał kolejne polano do ognia.  
- No to poszukajmy, co?  
Razem sprawdzili koce i poduszkę. Bilbo sprawdził nawet w swoim plecaku. Posey patrzyła pod krzesłami i stołem a on sprawdził pod koszykami i drewnem do palenia. W końcu poddał sie i chwycił się bujanego fotela, żeby w nim usiąść. Krzesło przechyliło się i coś spadło na podłogę. Posey była tam tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył zobaczyć co to, bo już ściskała to w ramionach z radością. W przydymionym świetle zobaczył, że to faktycznie worek. Mały, zrobiony z przędzy i ufarbowany w domu, z prostym rysunkiem uśmiechniętej twarzy, wydzierganym grubą, ciemną nicią.  
- Czy mogę potrzymać twój...potrzymać Sunnyface? – Spytał grzecznie.  
Posey rozradowana podała mu worek. Był cięższy niż przypuszczał wypełniony najwidoczniej suchym ziarnem. Przędza była tak ukochaną przytulanką, że była zmiękczona i zatarły się już uśmiechnięte rysy. Ukochana, mała, żółta torba, choć brakło jej rąk, nóg i ciała. Zabawka dziecka z dużej rodziny, żyjącej na skrawkach ziemi.  
- Jest piękna. – Powiedział poważnie i, w jakiś sposób tak właśnie myślał. Oddał worek wyczekującym rękom. Nagle, w głowie rozbłysnął mu pomysł.  
- Posey, czy możesz dotrzymać tajemnicy? Czy chcesz pomóc mi w zrobieniu  
małej niespodzianki?  
Pokiwała głową i ziewnęła.  
- Co jest w środku?  
- Ziarno. Ojciec czasem wkłada tam nowe ziarno.  
- Naprawdę? Myślisz, że mogłabyś poprosić go, żeby włożył nowe ziarno jutro? Ale, jak już pójdę? Chciałbym zrobić z ziarnem Sunnyface coś specjalnego, jeśli pozwolisz. Tylko dziś.  
Popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. Worek został przyciśnięty mocniej.  
- Nie zrobię jej krzywdy – zapewnił. – Chcę, żeby była jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowa. Jako niespodziankę dla twego taty i twej mamy. Pokaże ci...

Kiedy niebo zaczęło nabierać koloru Posey była już bezpieczna w swym łóżku ze swoją ulubioną torbą, która jednak stała się zauważalnie cięższa. Bilbo siedział owinięty płaszczem przy ogniu obserwując pierwsze zaczątki świtu i uśmiechał się do małej sterty suchego ziarna,  
ukrytej przy palenisku. Wyglądało na to, że będzie to przyjemny dzień. Tak, bardzo przyjemny. Jego portfel był lżejszy, ale również jego serce. Bo w końcu, jaki naprawę pożytek z tego, głupiego skarbu smoka za wyjątkiem okazji takich, jak ta? Jakby nie można go było użyć w ten sposób to, byłoby to złoto głupców zgromadzone w skarbcu i bezużyteczne, jak posłanie smoka. Gdyby nie pomagało uczciwym rodzinom, jak ta, byłoby tylko zbędnym balastem i świecidłem.


End file.
